jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedalion-class cruiser
Overview The Daedalion-class cruiser was designed and built by Chyornov Combat Systems and first used by the Osarian Guard. It had five subclasses, each designed with a different purpose. Aurek (Spectre) subclass Standoff Cruiser Designed to be able to "stand off" and deal damage from a distance without going under the guns of its enemies, the Aurek or Spectre subclass was equipped with long-range weapons, including multiple electromagnetic rail cannon. In the Aurek subclass, these rail cannon were all directed forward, leaving only energy weapons and missiles to the sides and stern of the ship. Examples *''Spectre'' Besh (''Daedalion) Subclass War Cruiser The Besh subclass was designed as an all-around warship that could function in multiple roles. It had a mixture of long-range and up-close weapons and could carry more troops than the later Cresh subclass. While the subclass was named as if it were the second subclass designed, it was actually the first; all other subclasses of the Daedalion cruiser were designed from this base model. Examples *''Daedalion'' Cresh (Wyvern) Subclass Assault Cruiser Like the Aurek subclass, the Cresh subclass carried electromagnetic rail cannon in various sizes. Unlike the standoff cruiser, however, the assault cruiser's energy weapons were mainly short-range and the rail cannon were for the most part built to fire broadsides. The Cresh subclass was designed to go straight into the middle of a fight rather than standing off at a distance; with this dedication of purpose, it carried relatively few troops for its size. Notes *Rather than the six AMF/4mk1 antimatter fusion reactors most Daedalion subclasses boast, the Cresh subclass is powered by three AMF/4mk1 reactors in the inner hull (see below) and four AMF/4mk''2'' reactors, slightly less powerful, in the outer hull. *The layered hull and shield system used in the Cresh subclass gives it the resilience and durability required in what is colloquially known as a "slugging match," absorbing enemy fire at point-blank range. *The Cresh subclass has unique double-hulled design--not in the sense of layered multiple hulls for added durability, but in the sense of almost being two separate ships connected to one another. The vessel consists of a 'core' hull that contains the hangar bays, barracks and crew quarters, command and communications sections, drive units and hyperdrive, and three AMF/4mk1 antimatter fusion reactors, and an outer 'sleeve' hull that contains the vast majority of the ship's weapons. This obelisk-shaped outer hull, with four immense 'wings' at the base of the obelisk, contains little more than the weapons systems, shields, and four AMF/4mk''2'' reactors to power them, as well as the temporary accomodations and battle stations for gunnery and maintenance crews. The outer sleeve uses electromagnetic rings to allow it to rotate freely around the core without rotating the core itself. This unique two-part design has two effects. In allowing the sleeve to rotate, it eliminates the problems of reload/recharge time on the part of the weapons, and power drain on the part of the reactors, by simply rotating new weapons and a new reactor into place to sustain a much greater rate of fire, while also rotating new hull sections into place in order to absorb much more damage than a stationary hull of the same strength. Meanwhile if the outer hull is sufficiently damaged or the tactical situation suffers enough, the core hull can actually eject itself from the outer hull and escape while leaving the sleeve hull to self destruct with all the force that its four antimatter reactors can provide. This is considered to be a last-ditch tactic due to its irreversible nature, the fact that the core hull is virtually unprotected without the sleeve, and the incredible expense and repair time required to build an entirely new sleeve hull for the core; in fact, it is used only when the lives of the crew are endangered by the presence of the sleeve hull, and in fact has been executed only once, aboard the cruiser Alecto. Examples *''Wyvern'' *''Alecto'' *''Magaera'' *''Tisiphone'' Dorn (Icarus) Subclass Occupation/Support Cruiser The Dorn subclass was intended solely for the purpose of landing and supporting ground troops. Its weaponry was designed around this purpose, and it was the only subclass that could easily land on a planet; the entire configuration of the ship's stern was redesigned to allow it to to land. Due to the dedication of the ship's weapons, it was no match against most vessels of similar size and usually required escorts if going into a major battle zone. Often these escorts were Corvine-class frigates. Examples *''Icarus'' Esk (Martlet) Subclass Intelligence Cruiser The Esk subclass was the most costly subclass to make due to the specialized equipment used. It was the only subclass to come with a cloaking shield and had a specialized navigation compuiter that kept a constantly updating hyperspace solution to allow it to jump in an instant. It was not intended for combat, instead being dedicated to the gathering of information. Specialized Equipment *The Esk subclass is equipped with layered shields and hull, for an extremely strong defense. This system also allows shields to be brought up more quickly than with a single shield layer. *The navicomputer keeps a constantly updated hyperspace course plotted at all times. As a result, the Esk subclass cruiser can literally jump to hyperspace in less than a second in an emergency. For this reason, the fighters and shuttles are rarely deployed unless the mission specifically requires them. *The subclass came in a very dark grey that made the hull effectively invisible against the backdrop of space. In addition, it was coated in sensor-absorbent materials that essentially made it invisible to anything but an extremely dedicated active sensor scan. Even then, it was extremely hard to find the ship when its engine block was powered down. Examples *''Martlet'' Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Chyornov ComSys Products Category:Cruisers